vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hayley and Celeste
This is the relationship between the hybrid, Hayley Marshall-Kenner and the witch, Céleste Dubois. They are both linked by the fact that Celeste cursed Hayley's family under Marcel Gerard's order. They met each other shortly after Hayley's arrival in New Orleans when Celeste used Sabine Laurent's body. Throughout The Originals Series Season One In Always and Forever, when Agnes told to Sophie to kill Hayley and her unborn child saying that Klaus had his time and Sabine told her to shut up. In Tangled Up In Blue, Sabine came to see Hayley at the Mikaelson Mansion after Sophie's request. Sabine met Hayley near to the swiming pool while she looked a wolf. Sabine told to her that the wolf was drawned by her because the child and that Klaus and her made something special. Hayley agreed and said that she sound like Elijah who is persuaded that the baby will make them a big happy family. She then wondered alound what will be her baby and Sabine offered to her to discover the sex of the baby. They came in the kitchen where Sabine relevaed to Hayley that she carried a daughter thank to a old stuff with a pendant. This make Hayley happy but Sabine stopped. Hayley asked to her to not tell that she finally will have "a mini-Klaus" but Sabine pronounced a prophecy in Latin. In Sinners and Saints, Hayley asked to Sophie if Sabine wasn't right on the prophety about her daughter. In'' Fruit of the Poisoned Tree, Sabine told to Elijah and Klaus that Agnes kidnaped Sophie who was linked to Hayley and her daughter and said to them where Agnes and Sophie could be find. In ''Bloodletting, Sabine helped Klaus and Elijah to find Hayley who has been kidnapped by Tyler Lockwood. In The River in Reverse, while she took care of Elijah, Hayley saw his flashback to his love story with Celeste. Hayley asked to him who she was and later asked what happen to her. She seemed shocked when she discovered that Klaus indirectly killed her. In The Casket Girls, Sophie called Hayley to ask her to find where Elijah had burried Celeste. Hayley came back to the Mikaelson Plentation and searched for the location in Elijah's Journal. Later this night Elijah and Hayley saw Celeste's face in Davina's paints and she tried to call back Sophie. In Après Moi, Le Déluge, Hayley confessed to Elijah about Sophie's call. In Crescent City, Hayley figured out why Davina painted Celeste and told to everyone that because Celeste is evil and is back. Later Celeste forced Elijah to choose between Hayley (and her baby) and his siblings by magicaly burning the Mikaleson Mansion where Hayley was. In Long Way Back From Hell, Hayley and Elijah discovered that Celeste occupied the body of the Deveraux witch who Marcel used to curse Hayley's clan. Later Hayley knocked Celeste, called her "Witch Bitch" and said that it was time to have a little chat. In Le Grand Guignol, Hayley holds Celeste captive in the bayou. With help from Eve and the crescent werewolves in their wolf forms, she threatens the witch into giving her the cure for the curse she placed on the pack. Celeste makes the cure but Elijah arrives and believes it to be another one of her tricks. Hayley tells him that they will hold Celeste until the next full moon and see if she lied or not but Elijah will not risk that because Celeste is too dangerous. When Hayley tells Elijah to either help her or get out of her way, he takes Celeste and the cure from her. However, he later returns with both and tells Hayley that the cure is genuine. In Moon Over Bourbon Street, a month has passed and the werewolf curse is broken confirming Celeste kept her word. Trivia *Sabine is the one who told Hayley that she would have a girl. *They both were Elijah Mikaelson's love interest. **Both of them are in love with him, but have a complicated relationship with him (Celeste present day). *Celeste is the second person after Klaus to nickname Hayley "Little Wolf". *Even if Celeste used both Hayley and her child she seemed to care a little about the mother and the child. See also Category:Relationships Category:Enemy Relationship